Mist Cleared By Flames
by Sorceress Starya
Summary: A short Final Fantasy IV fic. Rydia looks back on the memory of the destruction of her village after the game. (Minor spoilers, rated for descriptions.)


Mist Cleared By Flames By Sorceress Starya  
  
Mama was standing outside of our house, her eyes closed and mouth moving to form the words of her summoning spell. I knew which one she was calling, I had seen her use it so many times. She was calling upon the Mist Dragon, which protected our tiny village. She would be finished soon. Whenever she called the Mist Dragon, it never took longer than a few minutes for her to finish. After all, Mama's Mist Dragon was unbeatable. How else could the Village of Summoners survive so long untouched by the outside world?  
  
But something felt wrong this time. Very wrong.  
  
I remember thinking how long she was taking. This wasn't normal. I felt a sense of dread at this point, and thought a horrible thought that had never crossed my mind before.  
  
What if the Dragon doesn't do what it's suppose to? What if it fails? Mama is connected to that dragon! She could get hurt!  
  
Just as the words crossed my mind, Mama screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
That was the start of the nightmare.  
  
I rushed outside, screaming "Mama!" as loud as I could. I remember kneeling roughly at her side, skidding my left knee in the process. I didn't feel any pain though; I was only concerned for Mama. I clutched at her shoulders, still screaming her name and shaking her, hoping she would open her eyes. But she didn't. Tears started to fall down my own face. That's when the village was plunged into the blaze. The flames that would forever erase our mark upon the upper world.  
  
It came so unexpectedly. I was so focused on helping Mama; I hadn't noticed the two strangers who had entered the village, and the package that exploded into the hellfire. I barely noticed the screams of death, the destruction, the heat of the fire, until the two strangers came over to me.  
  
They spoke to themselves, something about what they were going to do to me. I couldn't hear them. My tears were still falling, my head was pounding. I knew it then and there that these strangers were the two who had defeated the Mist Dragon. These two had killed Mama. These two had been the grim reapers who just ruined my life.  
  
One tried to touch me. I quickly moved away. I kept a good distance between my Mama's killers and myself. I was so angry, so hurt. They kept trying to comfort me, get close to me. My head really hurt now, and the heat of the fire was not helping. I finally couldn't take it anymore and screamed. The Earth responded back as the ground started to break.  
  
I remember falling. Then darkness.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
That day still haunts me. Even though I have come to forgive Cecil and Cain for what they did, I still cannot help but cringe whenever the memory replays in my mind. Even though the fake King of Baron is gone, even though Golbez is gone, even though the darkest evil no longer threatens, I still feel the heavy weight upon my shoulders. I still feel the pain in my head that brought forth Titan. I still cry to myself, even though I always try to be composed and calm. My life was covered in a fog of comfort till that day. The fire burned that mist away, and opened me up to the world beyond my village. Though sometimes I consider myself blessed for all of the chances I have had in life, the memory of my village is a heavy cross to bear. I fought for the sake of the world, but also for the hope that someday I could place the cross of my village to rest.  
  
Once again I've managed to beat writer's block down with a stick. However, I'm not that happy with this piece. Rydia is one of my all time favorite Final Fantasy characters, and I feel this story does not do her justice. However, I'm still glad I attempted to touch on this rather dark area of the green haired sassy summoner. I personally feel the game didn't show how much a girl could suffer from losing everything in her life, and I always thought perhaps Rydia was haunted by it. A character being haunted always adds a twist. This is my own personal opinion, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback is always loved. Again, sorry for any mistakes/horriblegrammer/kindergardener spelling. I've had writer's block since January.  
  
- Starya 


End file.
